


What are you doing here?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [20]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, AvaLance, BAMF Sara Lance, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Flirty Sara Lance, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Character, Protective Sara Lance, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance, Workplace, protective Ava Sharpe, visiting each other at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: The girls visit each other at work.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Kudos: 43





	What are you doing here?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be like 800 words, but then it turned into 2,000 :)
> 
> Also I don't really know a whole lot about medical school, just what my friends who are in it have told me.  
> If I ever mention something about Ava's work that you don't understand feel free to ask me, that's the field I'm in so I forget to explain stuff sometimes.

January 2016

Ava is teaching her first graduate level course this semester. It is a class on the ethics of animal testing and IACUC proposals. She was super excited to teach the class. It was mostly masters students, but also 2 first year PhD students. She is a little nervous about teaching graduate students though.

All of her students last semester were under the age of 23 because they were all undergrads, but this semester some of her students are late 20’s and others are early 30’s. Normally this wouldn’t be an issue, but she is the youngest professor teaching at OSU. She’s only 29, and most of her students in this class are older than her. Obviously they will understand that she is still the professor, she’s just nervous.

She walks into class and no one is here yet, she’s not surprised because class doesn’t start for another 45 minutes. She is all set up for the class with her introduction PowerPoint all pulled up and ready to go when the first student walks into class.

“Hi, I’m looking for Dr. Sharpe’s Ethics of Animal Testing class. It said that it was in this room, do you know when he’ll be arriving?” the student asks as he makes his way towards the end of the table in the small room. The room just has a long conference looking table and a projector screen. It looks like the table could only sit about 10 people. “Umm… actually…. I am Dr. Sharpe” Ava says as she nervously plays with her hands.

The student looks to be in his early 30’s, at least a good 3 or 4 years older than Ava. “Oh, I’m sorry. You just look really young, I assumed you were on of the students” He smiles at her with an apologetic look in his eyes. “That’s ok, I get that a lot. I went straight from my undergrad to my PhD program so I’m a lot younger than a lot of the other professors” Ava says smiling back.

After the rest of the students arrive Ava begins her intro. Her colleagues recommended introducing herself, showing pictures of her and her friends and significant other. He said that with graduate students it’s important for them to get to know you on a more personal level than with undergrads.

So she shows pictures of her while she did her thesis work last year, and pictures of her at the dinners her advisor used to host for the students. Lastly she shows a picture of her and Sara, “And this is my girlfriend, she is a surgical resident at Good Samaritan Regional Medical Center in the Orthopedics department.”

When she looks up she sees the whole class, just 9 students, smiling at her. On girl speaks up, “Wow, you guys are both so young. How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” she seems to be genuinely curious. “I’m 29, and my girlfriend is 27.” Ava says, suddenly the door opens and everyone turns to see Sara walk in the door. Ava is shocked, she just stares for a second. Sara rounds the table and pulls her girlfriend into a hug. She then sets the container she had in her hands down on the table. “Hi guys, I wanted to bring some cookies to class for you. I figured that they’d help since this class is so late in the day” the small blonde says smiling.

Ava just chuckles when she looks at the cookies and then looks back at her girlfriend. “You didn’t really make those did you?” Ava asks knowing full well that they would not be good if her girlfriend made them. Sara looks at the taller woman with mock offense. She then opens the container and slides them down the table for the students to take some. “No, Connor made them. He’s also how I found out where your class was”

“You had Connor hack my calendar instead of just looking at my phone this morning?” Ava asks. The shorter woman just shrugs. The students seem to be enjoying the interaction and the cookies. After a few minutes the students start to introduce themselves.

One girl that was sitting towards the far side of the table speaks up. “It’s really nice to see other queer women as professionals in their field. Sometimes my wife and I feel like we’re the only ones”. Ava smiles at her student, “What does your wife do?”.

“She’s the CEO of Benchling, the tech company that is working to standardize medical data” the girl explains. Everyone seems impressed. “Oh… a power lesbian” Sara says smiling raising her eyebrows a little. The three women laugh, and the rest of the class seems very confused.

After everyone has met Ava kicks her out saying that they really need to get started on the material. After she leaves one of the other boys in class speaks up, “Your girlfriend is very nice, and you guys are cute together”. Ava is blushing a little at that, but she can control it enough to thank him and move on. After class Ava pulls out her phone to text Sara.

**Ava: They really liked you.**

**Ava: And the cookies. I’ll have to thank Connor for his baking skills.**

**Sara: I’m glad. They all seem like good kids.**

**Ava: I wouldn’t really call them kids. The youngest student in that class is 28.**

**Sara: What?!? How are they all older than me?**

**Ava: In this field most people take years in between degrees and that makes them older in their programs. In my PhD program most of them were between 28 and 32 when they started the program, and I was 22. We’re just a lot younger.**

**Sara: It’s hot that you’re teaching people older than you.**

**Ava: You think everything is hot.**

**Sara: Everything about you. ;)**

****************************

March 2016

Sara had just finished her first surgery of the day. She had a two hour break before she had to start getting ready for her next one. She had just finished washing her hands and getting her personal belongings when one of the nurses walked in. “Dr. Lance, there is someone in waiting in the breakroom for you” the nurse said. Sara furrowed her brow at that, “Who?” she asked. “I don’t know. She just asked me to get Dr. Lance for her” the nurse said before she left the room.

Sara was confused. She didn’t know who would be asking for her. As she rounded the corner she saw Ava sitting at the table with two containers of food. “Ava? What are you do here? Is everything alright?” Sara asks a little concerned at the unexpected visit.

“You forgot to pack a lunch today and I didn’t want you to have to eat the hospital food” the tall blonde says standing up to approach her girlfriend. “Don’t you have class?” Sara asked. “It’s Saturday babe” Ava said smiling pulling the girl into a quick kiss. “Now come and eat, before it gets cold.”

“Is this from that little deli by our house?” Sara asks smiling at her girlfriend as she sits down. “Yup, a cup of broccoli cheddar soup, a turkey club, and a raspberry iced tea” Ava says as she pulls everything out of the bag.

At the prospect of her favorite meal she lets out a groan that makes Ava blush. “You’re too good to me” the smaller blonde says as she leans over and presses a kiss to her girlfriends lips quickly. She pulls back, but leaves her hand on the other girls neck for a moment while she looks lovingly at her. She looks back to her food and sees a tall, brown haired man standing in the doorway.

She scoffs loudly. “What do you want Darick?” Sara spits the words at him, obviously losing her good mood. “I was just coming to have my lunch Dr. Lance” the man says. Ava is really confused. Then the man moves to join them at their table. “Hi I’m Darick” He says extending his hand to Ava, “and you must be Sara’s sister”.

The tall blonde chuckles a little before her smile drops when she realizes that he isn’t laughing. “Oh, your serious? Dude, how many sisters do you know that kiss each other on the lips?” She asks. “Probably most of them” he says, his tone still completely serious. “I doubt that” Sara replies, then sits back content on watching Ava handle this. “We’re not sisters, I’m her girlfriend” Ava says with a slight condescending tone in her voice.

“Oh, well you guys both have blonde hair, and you seem close. I just assumed you were more than just friends” He says taking a sip of his drink. Ava turns to her girlfriend completely baffled by the stupidity. “He’s and idiot, how is he a doctor?” Ava asks. “He’s not he’s a med student” the small blonde answers throwing her arm around the back of the taller girls chair. “Good” Ava says, “We are more than friends. We’re dating…. Like in a gay way… Darick” she continues when the guy still looks confused.

Realization finally crosses his face. “Oh that’s why you turned me down… You’re a lez” he says turning towards Sara. Ava turns to her girlfriend to allow her to explain this. “I’m not a lesbian. I’m bisexual. I turned you down because I’m in a relationship, and because… well you’re you” Sara just about spits the words at him. Fed up with the conversation and how he is wasting the lunch that she is supposed to be having with her girlfriend.

He stands up and leaves the room seemingly offended. Ava smiles at the smaller girl and puts her hand on her thigh. “Uggh… he’s so gross. He was in the orthopedic surgery department for one of his clinical rotations” the small blonde explains. “On the Friday of his last week in our department he asked me out… actually… he didn’t even bother to ask me out he just said ‘so can I pick you up at 8 for dinner, and drinks back at my place?’ the way he said it made me feel like I needed to take a shower” she emphasizes her point by a shiver running up her spine.

Ava was a little upset that this guy made Sara feel this way, but Sara reassured her. “He’s asked out like 15 other girls since he has been here. We were assured that he would not be matched here for his residency, if he was even matched at all. There is over 10 different notes in his record about being inappropriate with coworkers”

“I hate that you have to deal with guys like that” Ava says intertwining her fingers with her girlfriend. “I know, I hate that you do too. Last week when we were out at that bar and that guy was flirting with you and not really taking no for an answer. I almost punched him in the face” the small blonde says.

“With all my self-defense training I can take care of myself. I’ll just snap their fucking wrist. I promise.” Sara says palming the girls cheek. “I know” Ava whispers smiling. “And then because I’m a surgeon I’ll set their broken wrist so they don’t need surgery later” the two women laugh at Sara’s comment. They share a nice lunch before Ava heads home for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I just picked a random tech company on the west coast for Ava's student's wife to be the CEO of. I don't really know anything about tech so I could be completely wrong about what that company does! :)
> 
> I hope you guys like it. I had a few people request this, it was super fun to write. Let w know your thoughts, ideas, and suggestions in the comments! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
